Decoys and/or smoke shells based, for example, on red phosphorus (RP) or nitrocellulose (NC), are used in military applications, for example, smoke shells, infrared (IR)-acting aircraft decoys, etc. The smoke or IR effect is deployed by the RP/NC after appropriate ignition by burning. RP units (i.e., explosive bodies) are ignited via an ignition or break-up charge, which ensures that the bodies can be optimally ignited, and can then burn, for the respective purpose.
DE 10 2007 032 112 A1 describes so-called “jammers,” which are fired from a launching apparatus having a plurality of launching tubes. Launching is performed in a manner initiated electrically or mechanically. The sub-clocking for initiating the individual light flashes is controlled by an electronics system that is incorporated in the apparatus. A plurality of sub-bodies are ignited in a manner clocked in time in order to initiate the light flashes or break-up flashes. To this end, the sub-bodies have pyrotechnic ignition or break-up charges.
DE 199 10 074 B4 describes a launching apparatus for firing a plurality of explosive bodies. The explosive bodies, which can be fired in this case, each have a drive charge with an ignition means, for example, a firing cap, which is connected to a control unit of the adapter when the explosive-body pack and adapter are in the assembled state.
Decoys of this kind cannot be used in civil aviation because of the munition component since explosives are not acceptable in this context and international safety agreements, etc., have to be complied with.
Proceeding from the above background, a novel ignition concept has been developed, wherein this ignition concept does not require explosive and/or pyrophoric substances to ignite RP/NC flares.
This novel ignition concept is described in more detail in DE 10 2006 004 912 A1. This document discloses a system for protection, in particular, of large flying platforms, such as aircraft, against a threat guided by IR or radar. In this case, the explosive bodies are preferably activated or ignited contactlessly. The explosive bodies are then ejected pneumatically or mechanically. The explosive bodies themselves are munition-free packs that are ignited by means of hot air or a laser.
Building on this activation concept, the present invention is based on the object of specifying an activation unit that activates such explosive bodies in order to produce decoys.